Love Lost Love Gained
by DarknessFiction
Summary: My first fic....tel meh what you think.


A love lost, A love Found

Discalmer: Hey peoples i dont won these names in this story they belong to Stephie Myer

A/n: Hey this is my first fic so yeah....tell me what you like/hate about it give me all you got.

They are human in this story.

* * *

Bella stood there looking at the sight before her. Her boyfriend Jacob and her best friend Mike making out in the far corner of the school. Her eyes lost hope as she turned from them and walked back to her group wishing to her self she didn't go over there. Her group of friends looked so far away and to her it felt like she was shutting down. He was the one that told her that he loved her. Her heart hurt, the pain was unbearable she just stopped trying to walk and just stood there letting the tears flow from her dead eyes. She wiped away the tears only to find that her boyfriend didn't even notice that she was crying and he was standing next to the guy he was making out acting like nothing was even going on. Bella shook her head and walked over to her stuff and then walked over to her friend Edward. "Hey Edward I'm going to leave I…just don't want to be here anymore and I don't know how much more I can stand". She looks over to him and sighs as more tears come to her eyes. Edward looks over at her with a worried look.

"What do you mean by that? What happened and why are you crying?" Edward hugged and held her tight.

"Edward will you let me go, I want to go home and just never come back to this fucking school to see his face. Her eyes became angry as she looked at him, and then Edward looked over and saw what she was looking at then grabbed his bag and then walked over to her ex and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Jake are you dating friend Tammy over there?" He points over to Bella and smiles at her. "So what if I am huh? What are you going to do about?" Jake getting mad at Edward. Edward just smiles and then punches him in the face. " I'm not going to do anything its just that if you hurt my friend then I do something about it and this… this is nothing like what I could do" Edward puts his bag on his sholder and walked back over to Bella. "I vote we go back to your place for a little bit…but first I wanted to give you something because as you know tomorrow we will have known each other for 16 years and I thought it would be nice". From his bag he pulls out a small box and hands it to Bella. Bella gently takes the box and opens it up. As the box opens her eyes grow and fill with tears. "Edward..Why..How did you know that I have wanted this? I mean I have talked about it once but I didn't think anyone was listening about a stupid charm necklace I wanted. And how much it cost me to buy it." and that's when Edward places a finger on Bella's lips and says " Bell. Come on how long have we known each other and have known me not to listen to you. I care about you". He looks away "more than you will ever know". Edward sighs and looks back at Bella. " Well we are going to go now so". He takes her hand. " Lets go…and when we get to my car….we will come back to get yours..but when we get to my car we are going to a place we haven't be to in almost 5 years". Bella looked at him with a confused look.

"what do you mean by that….were haven't we been in 5 years?"

Edward smirks "that's for me to know and for you to never know….but you…will"

That did work as well as I wanted it to. Edward thinks to him self.

As they get closer to his car Bella tries to think about what he is going to do but yet she cant." What is you planning Edward?" Bella starts to think about what she is going to do. She could let go of his warm hand and head to her car or she could keep going with what he is thinking. "Hey Edward I'm going to go home I don't want to deal with this right now…please can I just go home?" Edward stop dead in his tracks and looks at her. "what do you mean you want to go home you never want to be alone at home….you have told me this... what at at least 4 billion time... come on now I know you know better than that to lie to me like that. And besides what are you going to do…once I do this" Edward Picks her up and carries her like a groom carries a bride in the house. Bella squeaks and looks at Edward. " You fucking suck you know that right?...you really suck". As Bella notices that they have stopped she gets down from his arms but he didn't let go of her. "Bella you know that you're my life right and no matter what and guy or girl that we may date I wont lose you from my life." Edward looks at Bella with love and passion in his eyes. " Edward thank you for all that you have done.." she looks up at him and looks into his eyes knowing that no matter what she will love him…but she has no that from the beginning that she would never get his love in return. Bella sighs and leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. " I know this Edward and I will never lat that happen. No matter if and when you get married." Edwards face blushes at that comment and for the fact that the girl that he has loved since he can remember just kisses his face. " Bella there is something I want to tell you…I.." Bella cuts him off. " Edward I want you to know this I care about you…and what happened to me I will not let happen to you…so from now on I'm going to help you find the girl of your dreams. In her mind Bella is saying " god I hope I can do this with out hurting myself to much….if only I could tell you how I feel about you Edward and how when your holding I feel safe like no one can hurt me when I'm in your arms." Bella sighs. "Look at me Bella there is something I'm going to say but not here" As he looks around. "Get in the car and I'm going to take you to the place…and I pray to god this works." Bella grew a puzzled look on her face. "Edward what are you talking about?" Then with out saying anything Edward opens the door and helps Bella get in. "Edward will you please tell me where we are going I would like to know when I would be getting home so I cant rip up everything I got from him." Edward looks over at her and just smiles he gets in on the driver's side and starts the car. "Edward are you going to tell me anything?"

Edward looked at her again and smile a he pulled off and out of the parking lot. But little did Bella know Edward was taking her to the stop where she almost died and Edward had to save her. Bella looks at Edward and sticks her tongue out at him and then looks out the window and pouts. Edward thinks to him self "she is going to hate me but I just hope that when I tell her she will be happy again…god to see he happy and he face all a glow." Then he relies that he was getting hard. " damn even just thinking about her get me hard…maybe I should take her home.. No your going to tell her how you feel she needs to know I feel…well have felt about her for so long." He looks around and realizes that they were here so he parks his car and gets out. Bella looking even more puzzled looks as Edward walks over to her side and open her door. "Edward what are we doing here…I mean I like being here but I don't want to be here." Edward looks at her and shakes his head with a smile on his face. He helps her out of the car and looks around to see that no one is here so he can do what he came here to do. Edward looks at Bella and takes her hand and he starts to walk on one of the trails. "Do you know where we are now? And before you say anything I want you to know…. I love you Bella I have ever since that day where we became closer friends then we were. I know that you almost died but you didn't and I'm so glad that you didn't then I wouldn't have been able to see who you really are…a kind genital crazy beautiful woman…we have been there threw so pretty weird shit. And I'm so glad that was there to share it with you." Edward look down at Bella with love hope in his eyes. Bella looks at him with the same look in his eyes. "Edward. I love you too but do you think that you love me enough that if I push you away you'll always come back…will you love enough that when you see hotter girls than me you wont leave my side?" Edward looks at Bella with the same eyes. "I always will as long as you see hotter guys than me and when I get pissed off that I wont just walk away when I need you the most." Bella stand on her tiptoes and kisses Edward on the lips with a light touch and as much love as she could. Edward shocked at what she did. Then he kisses back but with a little bit more force and passion just fed that kiss.

They pull back both breathless. "Bella you don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Bella looks at him with a smile. "Edward you always a softy" She taps his face and smiles and start to walk down the trail. Edward was about to make a comment but looks after her. " Oh you did not just call me a softy." She looks back at him and smiles. "Oh yes I did". Then she takes off running down the with a smile on her face. Edward looks after her and counts down from 5. " 5…4…3…2…1 Your so going to get it now Bella so going to get it." He takes off running after her and catches up to her easily and wraps his arms her waist and picks her up. " You didn't think that you could out a track person did you?" Bella smack her for head lightly." Damnit I forgot about that." Edward smiles and looks at her. "So now what?" Bella looks at him with a weird look. "What do you mean?" Edward looks at her. "I mean are we together or we still just friends?" His faced died a little bit when he said that. "Edward why would you think that we wouldn't be together I mean we just said that we loved each other I don't see why not…unless you don't want to be together." Edward's eyes grew wide. " No Tam I want to be with you I just didn't know that's why I asked." Bella looked at Edward like she was seeing a ghost. " So may I ask sir"? As she was talking Edward wrapped his arms around her waist turns her around to look at him. "So may I ask sir why is it you're brought me all the way out here and yet have done nothing at all?" Bella pouts and looks at Edward with puppy eyes. Edward winces and tries to hold in a moan and looked down at her. "If you only knew what I wanted to do right now….it you be so wrong to do it right here in the open and when I cant do not that you haven't even be single for a day yet." Edward sighed and started to think about what he could do to her and what he would do to her but his mind stopped when he felt Bella nipping at his skin on his neck. " Well Edward I can think of things to do here and things we cant do here." Bella smiled evilly and looked up at him. "Bella I don't think you want to start something you can't finish. And with me ill make you pay if you don't finished." Edward looks down at her with lust in his eyes. " Well then" as she grounded her hips into him. "Make me pay then"

Bella could feel Edwards boner threw his pants. " And it feels like your already have something going down there and I would just love to join" Bella smirked and looks at Edward with a smile and then walked off smiling to her self about what she had just done. " Oh no you get back here missy" Edward walked after her with a quick movement. Bella looking behind her and look at him she took of in a quick run and ran to his car which had no back seat and was flat threw that back to the trunk door. Bella quickly got in side and locked all the doors and got in the back. "He wont be able to get in here and ill be safe for the moment." Bella looked at the door and smiled and laid down. And Bella forgetting that he had the keys and closed her eyes. Edward walked over to his car and looked in the back and saw her laying down. And he thought to him self " God I want her so badly and I can have her…and she will only be mine and no one else's. I'll make her moan and cum so hard she wont be able to move for a day." He smirked and walked to the back of where his trunk was and opened it quietly and gets into the back and gets in next to her. "Hey there sexy" Bella jumped and looked up at him. "Damn I didn't here. You…wait how did you get in here?" Bella thought about that for a moment then hit her head lightly with her hand. "Duh you have the keys… so may I ask.. What would you like to do now? I mean we are in a car in a dark place…or we can go to my place…or your place…to "play". Bella smirks and winks at him. " Don't tease me little one…I will make you pay…. long and hard." Bella lets out a low rough moan and Edward gets on top of her but lets very little of his weight on her and leans down to kiss her but kisses her nose and


End file.
